1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power drill and, more specifically, to a power drill housing and chuck rotation indicator arrangement, which has means to protect the chuck assembly, and means to indicate the direction of rotation of the chuck assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a regular power drill, as shown in FIG. 1, the chuck assembly is directly fastened to the power drill by a screw joint for rotation by the output shaft of the power drill. Because the chuck assembly is exposed to the outside of the power drill, the user must carefully hold the power drill when using it, preventing direct touch of hand with the chuck assembly. Further, during drilling, waste workpiece chips may be carried with the chuck assembly out of the workpiece to further injure the user.
The invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a housing for a power drill, which has means to protect the chuck assembly of the power drill, preventing the user""s hand from touching the chuck assembly accidentally. It is another object of the present invention to provide indicator means for a power drill, which indicates the direction of rotation of the chuck assembly during the operation of the power drill. According to one aspect of the present invention, the power drill housing is formed of two symmetrical shells abutted against each other, the shells each having a front end terminating in a chuck guard defining a respective semi-circular mouth adapted to receive the chuck assembly of the power drill, keeping the chuck assembly protected within the chuck guards. According to another aspect of the present invention, two light emitting elements of different colors are installed in the housing and controlled by the controller of the power drill to emit light for the indication of forward/backward rotation of the chuck assembly respectively.